Speak Now
by HC247
Summary: Her intent had never been to hurt them; he was sure of that. There was, however, a reason that she did what she did and he was determined to find out just what that reason was...Fiyeraba. Intermission fic.


**Ironically, this was NOT inspired by Taylor Swift's song. I only borrowed the title. This was an idea I've had for a while, but only now written down. Enjoy!...and review! Please? :)**

* * *

Happiness had come to the Emerald City. As the sun peeked above the horizon, the city was already a buzzing with excitement of the events to come, long awaited and highly anticipated. Shops that were normally darkened were awake and active with preparations, carriages that usually sat docile now carried heaping loads of materials to the same destination, and people who typically valued every moment of possible sleep now found that very activity impossible to achieve. All if because of one thing. It was a day of joy, a day of love, a day of life.

It was a day to _celebrate_.

The morning hours passed like a surreal fantasy, each one blending into the next until it was nearly impossible to keep accurate time. Every individual in residence of the palace was especially excited. After all, it was not every day that two people whom they loved so dearly would knit their lives together and makes the binding pledge of eternity. There was no question in anyone's mind that the event would be nothing less than perfection. He was perfect. She was more perfect, if that were even possible? How could they be anything but perfect together?

So, the countdown continued. When the clock stuck noon, hearts throughout the city lifted in joy as the knew the time had finally come. Those lucky enough to be present gazed in awe at the elaborately decorated throne room, only to have their breaths stolen again a few moments later when the rear doors opened and they saw her.

Bedecked in a snow-white gown and a glittering tiara, Lady Glinda practically floated down the aisle, looking very much like the princess that many thought her to be. At the other end, Prince Fiyero waited, a tiny smile gracing his handsome face. There was no doubt that he was the luckiest man alive and even more, there were surely hearts breaking all over Oz. As Lady Glinda continued her last journey as a single woman, cameras flashed almost simultaneously, each one hoping to capture the moment in the perfect photograph, no doubt that would grace the covers of the papers the next day.

Prince Fiyero stepped down to take her hand as she neared and she shyly accepted it with a dainty smile. Lifting it to his lips, he kissed it and bowed to her father, who kissed his daughter's porcelain cheek and then took his seat next to his wife. Seats were taken and the officiate began the ceremony, droning on for several moments above love, eternal bonds, and commitment among other things. Had one been paying attention to anything but the happy couple (which of course, they weren't) one might have noticed the hooded figure slip in just before the doors were closed by the guards.

Taking a seat in the back of the room, the stranger seemed perfectly content to stay and observe like any other person in attendance. That is, until those time-tried words were spoken.

"If there is anyone here who has reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Wait!"

Gasps rose from around the room as the voice sounded it's objection. Eyes of every shape and color began to search the room for the person who would dare to object to such a perfect event and none seemed to hold more surprise than the bride and groom's when it was realized just who it was.

Releasing Fiyero's hands, Lady Glinda squinted, "Elphie?" Is it really you?"

One green hand moved to take down the hood, revealing the face that had stricken fear into hearts for nearly three years. "Yes, Glinda. I'm here."

The guards immediately sprang into action, but were immediately stopped with one word from their Captain. Planting her hands on her non-existent hips, the blonde leveled her best glare on her best friend. "What in the world are you doing here? Interrupting my wedding!" She then broke into a smile. "I knew you wouldn't miss it."

"That's not exactly why I'm here?"

Fiyero stepped forward then, "Then why are you?"

Allowing her eyes to take him in for the first time, the green girl gave him her full attention. "To stop you from making a horrible mistake."

His blue eyes widened, then dimmed. "And you choose now to do so?"

Glinda had frozen. "What mistake? Elphie! It's just like I told you. We _are _getting married."

"And that's the problem."

At this statement, a collective gasp went up from the room's occupants. Fiyero's face remained void of expression, but Glinda's registered an unflattering mixture of shock, hurt, and anger. "Elphie," she said evenly, "please don't be saying what I think you're saying. It makes no sense."

"Why, Elphaba?" Fiyero said, stepping forward. "Why is this wrong?"

"I…" Shaking her head, she quickly retreated, seemingly moving much faster than she should be able to. "I shouldn't have come. I..I was wrong. The best to both of you…really. You deserve each other."

"Elphie!" Glinda called to her friend. Thrusting her bouquet towards Fiyero, she exclaimed. "I have to talk to her."

Fiyero shook his head and handed the flowers back to her. "I'll go." He hesitated a moment, then simply said, "I'm sorry, Glinda."

Confusion lit her eyes. "Dearest? Why are you sorry?" But he was already out the door. Stepping into the sunlight, he was assaulted by rapturous applause of those waiting outside, certain that he was now a married man. Forcing himself to breathe, he ran after her, ignoring the many questions thrown at him from the crowd. A flash of green and black caught his eyes and his feet followed it's direction "Elphaba?"

He found her in the palace courtyard, hat clutched in one hand, broom in the other. Bent at the waist, she had leaned against one of the willow trees for support, no doubt traumatized by her actions and the unexpected results. Her intent had never been to hurt them; he was sure of that. There was, however, a reason that she did what she did and he was determined to find out just what that reason was.

Slowing to a jog, he approached her. "Ephaba?"

Her head snapped up at his voice. "Fiyero?" Guilt colored her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that same question, " he responded. Nodding toward the palace, he asked, "What was all that about?"

She took a sudden interest in the grass. "I..I don't know. I wasn't thinking, clearly. I had no right."

"You're right," he said sternly. "You didn't. Unless…"

Her head came up again. "Unless?"

"Unless you had a good reason."

"That's a matter of opinion isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps. But I'll never know unless you tell me."

She snorted. "I've embarrassed myself enough for one day, don't you think?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the prince forced her chin upward, bringing her gaze to his face. "It's just me, Elphaba," he said softly. "Fiyero. Charming, handsome, slightly brainless Fiyero. You can tell me anything. That's what friends are for. Nothing you say can make me think of you any differently"

Her eyes darkened. "And that is exactly why I didn't say anything." Frustrated, she yanked her arm from his grasp. "I have to go. The guards are most likely waiting for me at every entrance."

Fiyero shook his head. "They won't do anything without my orders. Elphaba, please. Trust me."

"I do. That's not the problem."

Now he was getting frustrated, "Then what is it? I'm only a man, Elphaba, not a mind reader. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Nothing! Aright? Nothing is the matter." Shoving the pointy hat back on her head, she stalked away. "Go!" she said with an angry wave. "Go back inside and marry Glinda. It's what you both deserve."

Stepping into her path, he stopped her. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself. What is so important that you would risk your safety, your life, to disrupt my wedding?"

He saw her eyes slide shut as she softly answered, "You."

Unprepared for her answer, he could only muster, "What?"

"You heard me." Shaking her head, she turned away. "This is exactly why I shouldn't have come! I only ruin everyone's happiness. If only I had left well enough alone, you and Glinda would be married and together and happy and I-"

Her words were cut short by his kiss. Startled, Elphaba could do nothing but stiffen as he kissed her. His lips were warm on hers, awakening things within her that she never knew existed. She heard him chuckle against her mouth, only to have him pull away a moment later.

"What…what was that for?" She asked dumbly.

He shook his head. "Elphaba Thropp, speechless. I never thought I would see the day."

She ignored him. "What the hell are you doing, Fiyero? You were moments away from marrying Glinda. What gives you the right to follow me, scream at me, or even _kiss me_? You have a lot of nerve!"

"I have a lot of nerve? You were the one who decided to moonlight as a wedding crasher!" He waved her off. "Anyway, none of that matter anymore because you were right?"

Elphaba blanched, "I was right?"

Coming to stand before her, he nodded. "You were. Because I was marrying Glinda for the wrong reasons. I couldn't have the one I wanted, so I was willing to settle for the one who wanted me?"

She knew she shouldn't, but…."The who was it that you wanted?"

"You really have to ask?" Closing the space between them, he laid her head on his shoulder as he spoke into her hair. "Elphaba, I've loved you from the moment you screamed at me in my carriage. It simply took me a long time to realize what I thought was loathing but the strangest, most wonderful thing I could ever ask for?"

She dared a glance at him. "Don't lie to me, Fiyero. My heart can't break again."

"I'm not lying." And once look into his eyes confirmed it. Beyond all things reasonable, he loved her. "I'm beyond happy that you came today. And furthermore, I'm ecstatic that you had the courage to say what I never could. At least until now." Wrapping his arms around her, he said softly, "I love you, Elphaba. I always have."

When she didn't reply, he called, "Elphaba?"

"_Elphaba?"_

_Elphaba?_

"Elphaba?"

Startled, the green girl jerked upright. Taking a moment to wipe the sleep from her eyes, she found herself under the amused glance of Miri, her friend and confidant for the last two years.

The Cat wore a smug smile. "Did you have a pleasant dream?"

She blinked. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Well, I'm no expert, but it certainly sounded satisfying to me."

"It was…strange." Sitting up, Elphaba quickly explained the dream to her friend. "And he chose me. That's what so unbelievable."

"If you say so," the Cat shook her head. "Who knows? It could happen."

_Not likely. _Elphaba rose, mind suddenly going to the forthcoming mission. "I have to get ready for tonight. I'll see you later, Miri." The Cat only watched her go.

As the green girl readied herself, images of her dream continued to play through her head. For one traitorous moment, she allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to confess her heart, fell his arms around her, and taste his kiss. As always, it only ended with a shake of her head. Fiyero would never love her. How could blame him. She would never be brave enough to interrupt a wedding, never have the nerve to confess her feelings, and never find the courage to face them again. Besides, if given the choice between Glinda and herself, it would be no competition whatsoever.

Glinda would win. She always did.

Instead, she threw herself into her work, never daring to imagine herself acting should the chance to speak now ever present itself.

Thankfully, yet unbeknownst to her, when the time did come, she wouldn't have to.


End file.
